unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:1929crash
One of the big rules? No editing other's userpages. Now... Purple Ninjakoopa 00:10, 6 August 2008 (UTC sorry, it's cause some "superluigi" erased my "Po" contribution. :That would be me. It's because the article was...well crappy and not Mario related at all. Superluigi821 sorry, superluigi, I thought that you were a spammer that likes to erase unmario wiki contributions. really sorry :...He's the founder of this wiki. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:14, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Another tiny moron that absolutely no one cares about thats not superluigi, it's for you to go in this page What? you just blocked me? why? i just tried to revert the stupidities of Waddle Doo? That's so unfair. It's not that. He may be a troll, but you're not allowed to flame. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:33, 9 August 2008 (UTC) hey why I was blocked, I just reverted the spams from waddle doo I already explained. You flamed, majorly. Flaming is not allowed. please forgive me, i have new ideas to the wiki, i won't flame anyone anymore even if this person deletes all the wiki. please K, if you flame again however, me(Mr.Vruet), Purple Ninjakoopa, orSuper Luigi will be more than happy to ban you :) stop making crappy articles As a sysop on Unmario, I give you a warning to stop making crappy, humorless articles such as remaking Nadja as I will most likely delete them. Mr.V Hello, Mr. V. Sorry about the lack of humor in "Nadja" I'll try to improve it, if I don't make it, surely you can delete. But a question: The problem is just with Nadja? If there's more tell me please, so i can try to improve. hey, look I improved Nadja! and created the article Put some coin, Play the Shame hi! i'm improving some articles! check King slime and Lucario! lol I uploaded an image for iBoo i'm recycling some articles such as one made by waddle doo. I'm posting it to say that it's not spam. I made a new glitch : Missingno's Rival Innapropriate articles User:Unmarioshow is creating innapropriate articles in Un-Mario wiki and even your name is in it, see his page. I'm contacting you first because last time (Waddle Doo) i was blocked, so I leave it up to you. Hey hey!. User: Unmarioshow is creating deliberately lots of accounts to put innapropriate (totally innapropriate) particles and user pages here. FIne, fine, I'll use the banhammer. Purple Ninjakoopa 17:43, 14 August 2008 (UTC) why did you deleted Put some coin, Play the Shame??? It was bad. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:55, 14 August 2008 (UTC) final warning STOP MAkiNG NEW ARTICLES And STUF, ITS ALL CRAPPY, MAKE IT AS STUPIDLY RANDOM AS THE MARIO ARTICLE >_> -Mr.V Hey do you all hate King slime? We just don't want Maple Story here... Mr. Guy 22:14, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, you hate King slime. However, I dont even know who King slime is; I just liked the article, so i started making King slime stuff. I never heard about Maple Story why Purple Ninjakoopa deleted the article "Lucario"? was it bad? It's not related to King slime. I don't know. Just ask him... Wait. I think it has something kind of "naughty"... Mr. Guy 22:27, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Just for Purple Ninjakoopa, not Mr. Vruet, Mr. Guy, or other administrator. NOW I GOT ANGRY, BLOCKED AGAIN WHEN I WAS MAKING A FUNNY ARTICLE (Dance Dance Revolution: Grunty Mix) NOW PURPLE NINJAKOOPA I WILL GO TO MARIO WIKI!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAAH AND DELETE ALL MY CONTRIBUTIONS , PLUS COPYING THIS WIKI TO MYSPACE OR SIMILAR!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR BEING BLOCKED BY THIS REASON. NOW I'M OFF. MARIO WIKI RULES!!!!!!!!. MORE THAN 20 ARTICLES HERE ARE MINE, OK I SAID MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. BLOCKED FOR AN STUPID REASON: LUCARIO. YOU LOVE LUCARIO, NINJAKOOPA. :...wut. First, it was VRUET'S idea. Second, how are you editing this page if you got blocked. Third, why are you copying it to MySpace? Fourth, we're basically seperate from MarioWiki. Fifth, no offense, but most of your articles had a low level of quality. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:32, 15 August 2008 (UTC)